


I Missed Your Noise

by sammys_lover



Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: A lil crack, Almost Confessions, Almost Kiss, Do with that information what you will i suppose, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, He kisses your cheek, Holding Hands, I have recently been informed that crushing on Rocket makes me a furry, I love Rocket, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, October, Other, Post-Endgame, Reunions, SO, Short, You kiss his nose, also, i just, october writing challenge, sugar cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You get up early.You bake some cookies.It's been years since the ship's smelled like cookies -- it's been years since you've rummaged around in the kitchen.And a certain somebody might have missed you.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Reader
Series: October Writing Challenge '20 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	I Missed Your Noise

The ship is quiet, aside from your near-silent bustling around the kitchen. It’s early in the morning (in... y’know, Earth time,) and while you’re not exactly a morning person, you know that this is the only time you can get away with baking without having to deal with Peter begging for cookie dough, Groot making off with some anyway, and Drax who somehow always gets dragged into doing Peter’s dirty work for him. You won’t complain about Gamora or Thor, though. Those two have manners. 

And Rocket? Ah, he pretends he doesn’t want any, but you know that he sneaks off with them when he thinks you’re not paying any attention. 

You’re using a little pumpkin-shaped cookie cutter to finish preparing the rest of the dough – your first batch was already cut and cooled, ready to be decorated. You just had to pop this next tray into the oven, and you were golden. 

It’s nice to have this little bit of time to yourself – and normally you’d be humming as you worked, but you were already making enough noise as it was. And you want some time to eat in peace before the guardians (and Thor) get up. 

“...What’re you doin’ up?” 

You turn as you finish setting the tray into the oven to find Rocket leaning against the entryway. You offer him a soft smile. 

“This has always been the only time I could get any baking done in peace.” You dust the flour off of your hands, moving to put icing in a little piping bag as Rocket stepped into the kitchen. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“Me? Nah, nah, I was uh... already up.” 

Oh, what a terrible liar he is. At least to you. You raise a brow at him as he sits on the counter a little ways away. He scoffs. 

“Alright, fine, I wasn’t up. Nobody’s made this much noise this early in years. It’s gonna take me a while to get used to your racket again.” 

Oh... yes, It’s been a while since you’ve done this. You hadn’t been one of the lucky ones when... he... snapped his fingers on that horrible day. You somehow let it slip your mind every once in a while – you forget that you had been gone for so long. 

You feel your heart grow heavy at the thought of it – Rocket all alone for so long after you and the other guardians turned to dust. When you’d first learned that after you’d come back, it had reduced you to tears the moment you were alone. Rocket had even kept your scarf that you had gifted him all those years ago. 

“I’m sorry,” your hands are on autopilot as they prepare the icing, and you find yourself looking over to him. The two of you had just started muddling through some complicated feelings before IT happened, and you haven’t had a moment alone to figure things out since you’ve been back. This is the first time you’ve been by yourselves. “I’ll uh, I’ll keep it down.” 

He’s silent for a moment. 

“’s alright...I...’vekndamssduhw....” 

You look up from your decorating. 

“What was that?” 

“I said I... Y’know, I... kinda missed you... and your stupid noise.” 

Before you can say ANYTHING, he continues with; “Don’t start gettin' all sappy!” 

You still look at him like he’s the moon and stars for another moment before getting back to your cookies, finishing up the icing on three and using sugar sprinkles to finish them up. 

“Did you miss my cookies, too?” You pick one up and offer it to him, and he flattens his ears before taking it slowly from your hands without a word. You smile, setting the other finished cookies aside as you moved on to the next few. 

“Aww, I don’t get a ‘thank you’?” you’ve got all of your attention on decorating as you tease him, a tiny smile on your face the whole time. “Not even a little kiss?” 

You sprinkle the bits of sugar on the cookies in front of you, not paying much mind to Rocket at he moved closer, sitting right beside you as he leaned up to press a soft kiss to your cheek. 

You freeze, your cheeks heating up as you do, looking him with wide eyes as he takes another bite of the cookie, averting your gaze. 

Neither of you say a word, but neither of you have to. You both know how you feel, and now that you’re back... 

God, you and Rocket almost lost each other. Forever. 

Who knows if that will happen again? Who’s to say that it won’t be him next time? Who’s to say it won’t be you again? 

You set down your piping bag and use a little towel to wipe away the sugar that had stuck to your fingers, standing in front of him, cupping his face, and kissing his nose. 

He barely stiffens at all when you do, and to your surprise, he leans into your touch as your thumb strokes him. 

He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, and you find yourself worrying. When’s the last time he got proper sleep? Since you’d been back you’d noticed that he hadn’t come to sleep in the bunk that you, he, and Groot shared. Maybe it was too strange. It had been five years, after all.

You’re about to ask when Peter rounds the corner, and he stops dead in his tracks to “AWWWWWWWW!” obnoxiously. 

Rocket stiffens, his head rising immediately and throwing the cookie as hard as he can at Peter’s head – it hits him in the nose with an audible THWACK before it breaks apart on impact and falls to the floor. 

“OUT, QUILL!” 

Rocket hops down after you release him, hiding your hands behind your back as if you’d been caught doing something wrong – you almost throw a cookie at Peter, too. 

“Ack- jeez, fine! I’m leaving, I’m leaving!” He backs up and almost moves to walk down the hall before he must change his mind – he pokes his head back around the corner. “Toss me a cookie first? Gently this ti- AH-!” 

Rocket whirls a nearby wooden spoon at his head, and Peter barely dodges it, and you hear his quick footsteps retreating down the hall. 

Bastard. 

You grab another cookie, meeting Rocket halfway across the kitchen and offering it to him gently. He takes it without looking away from the doorway, his ears still pinned back. He takes a bite, thanking you with his mouth full. 

“Yeah, no problem...” 

You take a step or two backwards, busying your hands with your cookies again. Rocket doesn’t stop watching the doorway, seeming exhausted. 

“Rocky, I think we should uh... talk about this.” 

“What’d we got to talk about?” He turns to look at you, his arms crossed. You look down, unsure of how to go ahead with this – You weren’t one to act on feelings like this, and what was happening between you and Rocket had so many layers of complication. You’re human, he’s... not, He’s had five years to mull over his feelings, and you... haven’t. 

“This? Us?” You look over to him. “I care about you. And you know that. I know we had... I don’t know, something before I... I was...” you sigh, exhaustion seeping into your bones, deciding to sit on the floor as you try to straighten your thoughts. 

You close your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose. 

“...I thought I lost you forever, y’know.” 

You look to him as he comes up to you, sitting beside you. 

Your hand lands on the floor between you both, your other in your lap. He puts his hand gently on yours, not looking your way. 

“I know. So uh...” You turn your hand over to hold his. “Since I’m not gone -- and I know this isn’t a common situation, but... I want you to know that I really mean it when I say I care about you, Rocket.” 

He looks at you now, the smallest, faintest smile on his face. 

“Y/n, I... Well, I-” 

“I am groot?” 

Rocket hops up, dropping your hand like a hot potato as Groot comes into view. How long has he been there-?!

“Nothing!” 

“I am groot.” 

“You didn’t see anything.” 

Groot narrows his eyes, smiling. Oh, the smug little jerk. 

“Groot, we-” 

“I am groot...I am groot.” 

You stand, hands on your hips, embarrassed out of your mind – cute together?! I- you- oh, you curse yourself as your cheeks heat up, and you shove a cookie in your mouth to keep from saying anything stupid, shooing Groot out of the kitchen. 

He’s not shooed away, however – his love of cookies is far too strong. He reaches over you and grabs a couple, nodding his head towards both you and Rocket. 

“I am groot. I am groot, I am groot!” 

You can s t i l l feel your cheeks burning, and you refuse to look at anyone – including Thor, who had walked into the kitchen for... you dunno, something else, probably – stopping when he spots you and Rocket looking embarrassed and the smug look on Groot’s face. 

“What’s going o-” 

“Nothing!” 

Yours and Rocket’s replies come at the same time, and the both of you face each other for a brief moment before turning away again – trying to work out how you feel with just him around had been mortifying enough, but having Groot and Thor here too?! 

“Everyone out! Eeeeverybody outta the kitchen, I’ve got some Halloween... prep... stuff to do. Go. Go and... I dunno, ask Quill to teach you the monster mash.” You (successfully) shoo Groot and Thor to the kitchen’s door, Rocket following close behind. 

You stand with your hands on your hips as you watch Groot and Thor leave, catching a look of confusion from Thor. Rocket lingers in the doorway as you stop him. 

“...I didn’t mean you, Rocky.” 

“Ahh,” He leans against the doorway, looking up at you. “I’d better go make sure Groot doesn’t run his mouth, anyway.” 

You nod, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. 

“Maybe we could talk again later?” 

He’s about to respond when you hear a muffled “YES!!” followed by the thumping beat of “the monster mash” playing in a distant room. At least Quill's occupied now. You laugh a little, and Rocket shakes his head, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face before turning away. 

“I’ll see ya later, Y/n.” 

Your smile doesn’t leave your face as he walks away – maybe the both of you really can settle back into the groove you had before. 

Maybe not all was lost after all. 

You get back to your cookies. 

You hum along to the monster mash. 

And Rocket, who’s setting off to tinker in another room, enjoys every moment of your noise.


End file.
